


Agony

by Malcom



Series: Glimpse of past [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malcom/pseuds/Malcom
Summary: 화자는 론일까? 드레이코일까?





	Agony

“아파, 아파!”

 

날카롭게 질러지는 너의 짜증에 나는 자꾸 지쳐가는데, 너를 버려둘 수 없어서 깨져가는 게 내가 아니라 너라서 이렇게 남는다. 네 옆에 있는다. 한달, 일주일, 아니면 내일. 네가 떠날 날을 기다리면서도 놓지 못하는 희망의 끈이 자꾸 우리 둘을 묶는다.

 

시트 위에 꽉 쥐어진 너의 손, 살갗위로 선명하게 보이는 너의 손가락 뼈, 팔뚝 아래 푸르게 비치는 너의 핏줄. 삼켜내지 못한 소리는 꽉 조여 진 너의 목구멍을 지나, 굳게 다물어진 너의 턱을 지나, 거칠고 메마른 너의 입술을 타고 지친 내 귀에 닿는다. 내 두 팔로 너를 감싸 안지만, 너의 고통으로 인해, 네게 내 존재는 희미해진다. 나는 너에게 닿았지만, 너는 내게 닿지 않는다. 내 품에서 몸부림 치는 너를 안고 나는 점점 지쳐간다.

 

‘네게 지치는 게 아냐. 나에게 지쳐. 너에 대한 내 마음을 의심하는 내자신에게 너무 지쳐.’

 

책에서나 읽었을 법한, 영화에서나 봤을 법한, 뻔한 이야기. ‘내가 대신 아파 줬으면 좋겠어’ 왜 나는 비웃었을까? 내가 앞으로 겪지 않을 일이라고 자신했던 과거의 나를 비웃는다. 너의 건강을, 너의 웃음을, 너의 살아 있음을 가볍게 여긴 과거의 나를 비웃는다. 후회한다.

 

**

 

거칠게 떨리는 너는 또다시 의식을 잃고, 반쯤 감기다 만 너의 눈꺼풀과 속눈썹 사이에 물이 핏기 없는 네 얼굴을 타고 흐른다. 너의 머리를 내 팔에 의지하고, 손을 가져가 그 물이 만들어낸 흔적을 지워내려 하지만, 계속해서 타고 흐르는 그 흔적은 오히려 더 번지기만 할뿐, 사라지지 않는다.

 

“아파…”  
아주 작게, 속삭여지는 너의 목소리에 또다시 네 얼굴위로 물이 흐른다. 또 다른 흔적을 네 얼굴 위에 만들고, 지워 내려고 내 손을 가져간다. 그 흔적이 흐릿해진다. 묽어진다.

 

그리고 새롭게 만들어진 그 흔적이 네 것이 아니라 내 것이라는 걸 발견한다.


End file.
